The Tomb Raider
The Tomb Raider '(released outside of North America under the title '''The Tomb Raider: Resurrected) is a 2026 motion capture action-adventure film based on the ''Tomb Raider ''media franchise. A co-production between British and American studios from a screenplay by Jesús Olmo and distributed internationally by Warner Bros. Pictures, ''The Tomb Raider ''is planned to be released to coincide with the 30 year anniversary of the 1996 video game ''Tomb Raider whilst serving as a narrative continuation of the original series, picking up 12 years after the events of Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness. '' ''The Tomb Raider ''is set to be directed by British filmmaker Rungano Nyoni and will star Laura Haddock, Will Yun Lee, Toby Kebbell, Claudia Kim, Tom Schilling, Veronica Ferres, Alistair Petrie, Richard Rankin, Vanessa Kirby and Marwan Kenzari. It is scheduled to released worldwide in late summer of 2026. Synopsis 12 years on from being cleared of the murder of her benefactor, renowned Egyptologist Werner von Croy, adventurer, heiress and eponymous "tomb raider" Lara Croft has retired from field archaeology. Plot ''To be added. Cast * Laura Haddock as Lara Croft * Will Yun Lee as Karl Suen * Claudia Kim as Ji-a * Tom Schilling as Ansel Schulte * Toby Kebbell as Elijah Portman * Veronica Ferres as Jaqueline Natla / "The Reliquum * Alistair Petrie as Werner von Croy * Marwan Kenzari as Abdallah Production Development Plans for a Tomb Raider ''film as part of the 30 year anniversary of the original game had been floated since early 2021 at Warner Bros. Pictures, having previously overseen the production and distribution of the 2018 film adaptation. The film - which was confirmed to be shot entirely in motion capture - was announced on July 30, 2023 by both Warner Bros. and Square Enix, the ''Tomb Raider ''games publisher, who had agreed a deal to co-produce the project. On September 5, it was confirmed that Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer would not be involved in developing the film as they had previously, and the following month it was revealed that Legendary Pictures had signed on to produce alongside British studio Cowboy Films. On July 19, 2024, British actress Laura Haddock was cast in the role of Lara Croft. Speculation around the casting of the iconic character had been rife, with fans believing Alicia Vikander would reprise the role in the upcoming film. Her casting was met with general approval, with many fans expressing their happiness that an older actress had been chosen (Haddock was 40 at the time of her casting). '''Photography' Principal photography commenced on February 4, 2025 at Longcross Studios in Surrey, United Kingdom. Producers had travelled to Khroumire, Tunisia, the Bolivian Andes and to Turkey to draw reference for the environments that were to be crafted within the entirely digital film. The exterior shots of Lara's inherited estate - Croft Manor - were based largely on Knole House in west Kent, England. Filming lasted just under 8 months, wrapping on September 30. Category:2026 films